


Knuckles and the Basics of Life

by MysticV



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don’t understand tags, Isolation, No adults, effects of isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: Knuckles grew up alone on Angel Island and I can’t help but think of him reacting to all the things he’s never seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mostly sticking to game canon with these thoughts.

Knuckles is the last echidna. He grew up alone on Angel Island with his relatives dying at an unknown time in his life before he met Sonic. That means he had no adult influence in his teen years. 

Knuckles was isolated from everything being up on Angel Island including diseases. Isolated populations are devastated by introduced diseases. Does that mean that Knuckles got seriously sick after meeting Sonic and Tails? Also, vaccinations. Imagine Sonic and Tails having to convince Knuckles to let some stranger poke him with a needle. More than once.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails also had no adult influence in their lives. Have Knuckles and Sonic even received The Talk? The only adult we know about canon wise is Lady Vanilla. Would she even think about giving it to them? While we’re on the topic of The Talk, did Shadow ever receive it? He was raised by HUMAN scientists, so would they have even thought about it as necessary? If not, then Rouge would have to be the one to explain it.

With how isolated these characters are growing up, you have to wonder if they would know about the things your parents would teach you.


	2. Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles and modern food

Knuckles lives on a floating Island in the sky that shouldn’t have electricity until Eggman invades the Island. That means he has no idea how to use any kitchen appliances. He was probably mystified the first time he used a microwave (and most likely made it explode when he started playing with it). 

Knuckles’ favorite food is Grapes. Imagine the look of betrayal on his face the first time he has “grape” flavored candy. I also headcanon that he makes his own juice and wine from the grapes that grow on Angel Island.

If Knuckles allowed Tails to put a generator on the island for a kitchen, he would only allow a fridge/freezer and a stove. Ovens/Microwaves/Blenders/Toasters are witchcraft. He’ll eventually let up on the blender because Rouge owns a club(that we all know has a bar).

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to the story. If Sonic ever has kids, he would teach them to call Knuckles their Knunkle.


End file.
